fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cynteria Hotaru
Cynteria Gouken(さいんてりゃ ごゆけん Sainteria Goyuken) was originally an Independent Mage that traveled around the region in order to help out anyone that is in danger and is made fun of for their appearance. As a younger girl, she was always made fun of for having darker skin than others, green hair and eyes, and always liking weird things more than other people. After discovering her ability of magic, it brought on more baggage to her, which made her want to get stronger in order to show them that her being weird is a good thing. After some spending some time, she found herself living in Neo Arcadia for a year. Eventually she was sent on a fake mission, posted by Daimon Hydrech, which led her to Mochina Island where she met with Markus Hotaru and ended up getting together with Alice Hotaru. Appearance Cynteria is a beautiful young woman with dark skin and green hair and eyes. Her figure is well developed sporting large breasts, seductive hips and amazing legs. Despite her beauty she was teased alot as her hair is naturally green, her normal outfit is a green dress and red fullbody outfit. She wears a light purple sash around her waist with a ring though it. On her wrists she has two braclets and her nails are normally painted red. To keep her hair dry and to hide it during the times she was teased she wears a dark green cloak matching her dress. Personality Ever since she was a little girl, Cynteria has had a bit of a rough personality, due to the fact that kids often made fun of her because of the way she looked. Due to that taunting, she grew up to have a bit of a temper from time to time, often getting mad in certain things whenever possible. As she grew up, her personality seemed to be like a scale at times, she could be the calmest, sweetest person one moment, and then the most ferocious person the next moment if something had gotten her rilled up. The one thing she seems to find more irritating than anything is the constant flirting that she often gets when traveling around, making her quite annoyed, and at times when it crosses the line very angry to where she attacks the person or at least gives them a good hit in the head. Synopsis History Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Great Magical Energy - Enhanced Strength - Enhanced Speed - Enhanced Reflexes - Heightened Sight - Skilled Martial Artist - Magical Abilities *'Earth Phoenix Slayer Magic' - Is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Phoenix Slayer Magic that allows the user to absorb earth into their body and use it in many different ways and forms. Earth Phoenix is said to be one of the most complicated of the Phoenix Slayer's, due to the fact that it contradicts itself since a Phoenix is an animal that often never goes on the ground for more than a few moments. So far, the only way for the user to use this magic at times is to absorb the earth into their system, and use what they have inside of them. After using up all of the absorbed earth, the user must reabsorb more in order to continue using their magic. *'Earth Magic '- Is a Caster Magic and one of Cynteria's main back up magics. Like her Phoenix Slayer Magic she can create various attacks out of earth but with less power, this magic is mainly used when Cyn has her Phoenix Magic is seal or her enemies have an artifact that blocks that type of magic. Trivia Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Nemean Lion Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:LGBT Character Category:Hotaru Clan Category:Yaminogaijin